


All I Want for Christmas is You

by GeekCharming270



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chrstmas, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Shore Leave, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: The Enterprise visits Earth for a month od sore leave over the Terran holidays and Jim invites Spock to spend time with him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know how the ended up so long but kaiidth because I had such a fun time writing it. Hope y'all enjoy and Merry Christmas!

**November 29**

The _Enterprise_ was abuzz with activity in preparation for their upcoming shore leave on Earth, just a little less than two years into the five-year mission, but Jim was a little more subdued. After all, this shore leave would happen to fall over the Christmas season. Christmas wasn’t always the happiest occasion for him growing up, but he put on a smile for the sake of his crew. Especially after all the hell they’d been through over the past several months.

The last straw had been a rather intense run-in with two Klingon Birds of Prey where they had sustained massive hull damage, and as Scotty had so eloquently put it _‘our warp core is all sorts of banjaxed.’_ They had gone to the nearest planet with technology capable of repairing a starship, but there really wasn’t much to say about their equipment and facilities. Luckily, Scotty had gotten them up and running enough to get them back to the more capable technicians on Earth.

They were a day out from the space dock and as much as Jim loved his ship he knew it would feel good to be grounded for a few weeks. So, here they were, a day out from Earth and everyone around him seemed to be filled with holiday cheer. Well, almost everyone. His Vulcan XO would say that he didn’t feel emotions like cheer because it was illogical. Still, there was a certain lightness that had been following Spock around the past few days, and for this Jim was happy. Spock carried so much responsibility on his shoulders it was good for him to get a break from everything that came with being the second in command of Starfleet’s flagship.

As if his thoughts had summoned the Vulcan Jim looked up from the padd in his hand, smiling when he saw Spock standing next to him with an eyebrow raised and what the human could describe as a confused look on his face.

“What can I do for you, Mr.Spock?” Jim asked.

Spock pursed his lips and fell into parade rest, “I was inquiring about a time for us to go over the details of shore leave, Captain.”

“Of course. Would 1900 in my quarters be acceptable?”

“Yes, Captain. I will be there.”

Jim smiled again and couldn’t help but watch the way his uniform pants clung to the Vulcan’s perfect backside as Spock made his way back to the science station. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Uhura smirking at him. Somehow his chief comm officer had found out about his unrequited love for her ex-boyfriend after the Khan incident when he was still in the hospital. She wasn’t mad at him, in fact, she had encouraged him to go after Spock, but Jim didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had built with him, so he kept the truth to himself.

Still, the blond smiled back at her before turning back around in his chair and focusing on the reports he had been working on before Spock had talked to him. He just hoped that the rest of alpha shift would pass quickly so he could go back to his quarters and get ready to spend time with Spock.

For the most part, the rest of the shift did pass quickly. But during the last couple of hours, there was an issue in one of the science labs that required both his and Spock’s attention. A lieutenant and two ensigns were working on a new type of phaser design and the part containing the core where the energy was stored exploded and all three of the scientists were sent to sickbay for severe burns and possible concussions. While Spock was in charge of the labs as Chief Science Officer, Jim, as Captain had to assess if the labs would be allowed to continue with the experiment for the safety of not just the scientists but the crew in general.

After a very quick but thorough conversation with Spock and a few words with the lieutenant who was working on the project, it was confirmed that the explosion was a fluke and that they had been following every safety precaution in the books. So, the blond had no trouble in granting the lab permission to continue the experiment after shore leave when they were all healed up and rested. And as luck would have it after he had finished up that conversation it was time for alpha shift to be over and he and Spock were technically off the clock.

Much to Jim’s dismay, the Vulcan decided to forgo dinner with him in the mess to stay and clean up the labs a little, but he still promised that he would be at Jim’s quarters later to discuss the details of shore leave. Grudgingly, Jim replied that that would be fine and headed off to get some dinner.

Once he was done eating he quickly headed back to his own quarters to shower and unwind for the day. As soon as he crossed the threshold from his living room area to the bedroom the blond had already discarded his command tunic, undershirt, and had already started undoing his uniform pants. After all his clothes had been discarded Jim walked naked into his and Spock’s shared bathroom before jumping into the water shower stall, turning the temperature to scalding hot.

After he was finished in the shower the human went out and put on a pair of sweats and an old Academy shirt. He was about to sit down at his desk to work on some reports when the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Spock, still in his science blues. Jim smiled and waved the Vulcan into the living area of his quarters where they could sit down to be more comfortable while they talked. Jim sat on the couch while Spock sat in the chair across from him with the coffee table in the middle.

The blond was the first to speak, “How is everything is the labs running now?”

“All of the other labs are running at maximum efficiency. Lab 6 will be closed until the repairs are finished,” Spock replied coolly as he pulled his padd out from behind his back.

“That’s good. So, let’s see what we’re dealing with this shore leave.”

For the next hour, they went over the logistics of what was going to happen to the _Enterprise_ while they were gone as well as how long the repairs were estimated to take. It looked like they were going to be grounded for about a month, so that would give the crew time to decompress after nearly two years in space. But it was when they were going over where the senior staff was going to be that made Jim upset.

“Mr.Scott will remain with the ship until the week of Christmas before heading back to Scotland to see his family and will return the next week to continue overseeing the repairs. Dr.McCoy will be in Georgia visiting his daughter. Nyota will be in Kenya with her family. Sulu will be in San Francisco with his husband and daughter. And Chekov will be with his family in Russia,” the First Officer explained.

“And I’ll be in San Francisco, but what about you, Spock? Where are you going to be? New Vulcan?” Jim queried.

“I intend to remain on the ship and help oversee repairs.”

“No. Absolutely not. You are not staying on the ship for a month while the rest of us are gone and spending time relaxing off the ship with family and friends.”

“Correct me if I am wrong, Jim, but your mother will be off-planet with the _Franklin_ and your brother is on Deneva. Will you not also be alone as well?”

Spock had him beat there. And he wasn’t about to go to Deneva to see Sam. He was still mad at the bastard for leaving him alone with their abusive step-father Frank when they were kids. And even if his mom was on Earth he wasn’t about to spend time with her, every time she laid eyes on Jim she burst into tears remembering her dead husband. So yeah, he was going to be alone over the holidays, but that didn’t mean Spock had to be working the whole time. Then Jim had an idea.

“What if we spent leave together? I’ve got a guest room in my apartment and we could have a proper Christmas. And if you get tired of me I’m sure HQ has some type of experiments going on that you could jump into.”

Jim couldn’t really discern the look on Spock’s face despite his usual ability to read the Vulcan’s emotions. And even though his history with Christmas wasn’t the best the thought of spending the holidays with the man he loved didn’t seem so bad. The silence stretched on for several moments and Jim was about to take back his offer when Spock finally replied, “Very well, Jim. I accept your offer and will accompany you to your apartment for the Terran holidays.”

The captain could feel the enormous smile that was growing on his face. He had hoped to hear Spock say yes, but upon hearing it he was over the moon, “I promise you won’t regret this, Spock. We’re going to have the best Christmas ever.”

“I will take your word on that, Jim,” Spock replied with a quirk of his lips.

**December 1**

As soon as they were docked the crew departed faster than Jim had ever seen. Soon it was only him, Spock, Bones, and Scotty boarding the last shuttle to San Francisco. From there Bones was headed straight to his shuttle bound for Georgia while Jim, Spock, and Scotty had some business at Starfleet HQ before they were officially on leave for the next month. While the engineer headed for meetings with the crews that would be working on the _Enterprise_ the command team was headed to a debriefing with Admiral Archer.

Since Pike had died Archer was in charge of the _Enterprise’s_ mission docket and was by far Jim’s favorite of all the admirals. He was like Pike in the way he believed that the blond’s command style was a breath of fresh air for not only Starfleet but the Federation as well. And because the older man liked Jim so much he kept their meeting blessedly short, dismissing them after a half-hour, and wishing them happy holidays, telling them he would check in with them in a couple of weeks.

Once they were outside of HQ with their luggage in hand the blond turned to Spock with a smile on his face, “Are you ready for the best shore leave ever?”

Spock gave him a signature raised eyebrow, but nodded with his response, “I put myself in your capable hands.”

“Alright then. First things first, we’ll get settled in my apartment and then we’ll go shopping to get some necessities for the next few weeks including some Christmas decorations,” he declared, squeezing the Vulcan’s shoulder.

With that, they headed off through the busy streets of San Francisco towards Jim’s apartment. When they arrived the human felt a sense of relief at the sight of the apartment he had chosen to be his home while he wasn’t on his ship.

It was a penthouse apartment with the most gorgeous view of the bay he had ever seen. On a normal Starfleet salary a captain wouldn’t be able to afford a place like this but between the reward he was given for saving Earth, then the recompense he got from the whole Khan incident, and money he had inherited from his grandparents and father’s deaths he was set for a long time, so he had splurged when he had chosen his own place to live. And besides the _Enterprise_ this was his home and he was grateful for it.

Jim led Spock through the front entrance, past the living room, kitchen, and dining room; until they finally reached the hallway that housed his room, his office, and the guest room. Before leading his friend onwards Jim threw the duffle of things he had brought with him into his bedroom and proceeded down the hall a little ways to the guest-room. When he opened the door the blond was thankful to see that the housekeeper had made everything up just as he had asked and even set the temperature to what Jim knew Spock had his quarters set to on the ship.

“This will be your room,” he stepped aside so that the Vulcan could enter the space.

Spock set down his bags and turned to Jim with the side of his mouth quirked upwards in what the blond knew to be a smile. “Thank you for your hospitality, Jim. I am grateful that you extended the invitation to join you for our shore leave and the holiday season.”

“It's no trouble at all, Spock. I was happy to do it. Go ahead and get settled in and we can go shopping in half an hour. I'll just be down the hall if you need me,” Jim smiled one last time and headed for his own bedroom to put his stuff away.

About 15 minutes later after Jim was changed he went to take a look and see what they were going to need for the next week at least. They definitely needed stuff like toiletries that were not standard issue ones they were provided with on the ship. They would also need food they could both eat. And finally, they were going to need a tree and other decorations for the apartment. Jim knew it would probably take them the rest of the day to get everything they needed, but he was sure that Spock wouldn't mind too terribly, after all, it wasn't like they had anything pressing to deal with for the next couple of weeks.

In what Jim assumed was exactly a half-hour after he had told Spock they were going shopping the Vulcan emerged from his room wearing black jeans and a formfitting sweater the same shade as his science blue tunic. It made Jim's mouth water. After several moments he realized he was staring and looked up to lock eyes with Spock who was looking at him in a way the captain had never seen on the other man's face before that he couldn’t quite place. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until Spock finally pulled his gaze away to look down.

Jim felt himself blush as he raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, “You ready to go shopping?”

“Yes,” Spock replied cooly. “Where are we going first?”

“First we need to go to Westfield and get our basic toiletries, decorations, and some warmer clothes I think are in order,” Jim explained. “It’s supposed to get really cold while we’re here. Maybe it’ll even snow. We could have a white Christmas. Wouldn't that be great.”

“Indeed it would, Jim.”

“Then let's get going.”

They took Jim's hovercar over to Westfield and even though Christmas was a couple of weeks before Christmas the mall was packed with people trying to get their shopping done. It was Spock who maneuvered them through the crowd easily. Who would have known having a Vulcan while you were out shopping made the crowds easier to deal with.

Sooner than Jim would have expected that had their toiletries sorted out and both had a decent selection of warm clothes to wear for the remainder of their stay on Earth.

Their last stop in the mall was a specialty Christmas store where the got all of the decorations they would need for the tree the had yet to get as well as the apartment itself.

They were about to check out with their decorations when Jim caught sight of one of the most beautiful ornaments he had ever seen. The glass was molded into the shape of the _Enterprise_ and throughout the glass was a mix of blue and gold glitter that reflected the light sending sparks through the glass.

Spock must have noticed him eyeing it because suddenly the Vulcan was grabbing it off of the little metal tree it had been hanging off of, “This will be a wonderful addition to the tree, do you not think so, Jim?”

All Jim could do was smile as he looked into Spock's eyes and saw that same look from earlier, “It’ll be perfect.”

After checking out they stored all of their purchases in the trunk of the hovercar they headed over to the tree lot that was located in the mall's parking lot to pick out a tree for the apartment. With Spock's help, they found a beautiful evergreen that was full and a vibrant green that was going to look amazing in the living room next to the fireplace. Jim smiled as he and Spock watched the workers strap the tree to the top of the car. He wished this was something they could do together every Christmas.

Their last stop of the day was the grocery store a block away from Jim's apartment. They got a selection of foods that they could both eat over the next few days and also some holiday treats like egg nog and gingerbread cookies. Spock had even convinced Jim to try some traditional Vulcan dishes that his mother had taught him to make. So, food in hand they headed back to the apartment.

It took three trips to get everything including the tree up to the apartment. And then it took them another 30 minutes to get everything except for the Christmas decorations put away. By the time they looked at the chronometer, it was 6:30 in the evening.

“Jim, perhaps we should eat before putting up the Christmas decorations,” Spock suggested as he reentered the living room from putting away his new clothes.

The human stopped rummaging around in the bags in the living room and looked at his friend only for his stomach to start growling at that exact moment. He nodded and waved for Spock to follow him into the kitchen where he started rummaging around in the fridge and pulled out a two-pack of pre-made hamburgers for him and a two-pack of tofu burgers for the vegetarian. To finish out the meal he pulled a pack of frozen french fries from the freezer and set to making them dinner.

Together they had the cooking done in a little less than a half-hour and seated themselves across from each other at the dining room table. The meal was passed in companionable silence until they were both finished. When that was said and done they put the dishes in the sink to clean later before heading out to the living room where Jim declared that it was time to decorate.

The first thing Jim did was to put on Christmas music to put them in the mood while they were decorating. Then they set to work putting carious decorations up around the apartment such as lights and stockings up on the mantle, a wreath on the front door, and various little knickknacks and lights around the rest of the space, saving the tree for last.

With all the ease they had developed as a command team the lights and garland went on with ease. When it came to the ornaments Jim had decided to appease Spock and put them where they would have the most effect visually. They were almost finished when the Vulcan handed Jim the starship ornament they had picked up at the last moment. Just as he was about to take it their hands touched for the first time sending sparks shooting from his fingertips through his entire body including his brain where he felt a tugging in the back of his mind and he didn’t feel alone anymore.

Jim snapped his gaze to the Spock’s silently pleading for an answer. Gently Spock took the ornament from Jim’s hand and placed it on the tree with the other decorations before cupping the human's face between his hands, leaning forward until their lips were pressed together in a chaste kiss. At first, he didn’t react but soon his brain kicked in and he started kissing Spock back.His hands curled into the fabric of the Vulcan’s shirt, pulling them closer until they were pressed together from head to toe. It was more than Jim could ever have hoped for.

The kiss never went further than that but when they finally pulled away Jim grabbed Spock’s hand, turned off the lights for the rest of the apartment, and led Spock into his bedroom. He didn’t want sex, not yet at least, but they did take off all of their clothes except for their briefs and crawled into the bed together. No words were exchanged as Spock pressed his chest against Jim’s back, wrapping his arms around the blond possessively. Staying just like that as they fell asleep.

**December 15**

It had been 14 days since Jim had touched Spock’s had while they were decorating the Christmas tree and he was in paradise. While they hadn’t talked about what had happened their dynamic had changed. After that first night, they had practically been glued to each other’s side. They had gone sightseeing, gone to dinner, and just spent time relaxing on the couch enjoying each other’s company.

On this particular day however they were shopping for each other’s Christmas presents, so they hadn’t been together since they gave each other a parting kiss that morning as the left the apartment. Jim was currently in the middle of a Vulcan specialty shop looking for something to put in Spock’s stocking when one of the Vulcan shopkeepers came up to him, “Is there something I can assist you with, sir?”

“Yes actually,” Jim replied as he turned to look at the petite Vulcan female who had asked him the question. “I’m trying to find something to put in my boyfriend’s Christmas stocking but I’m not really sure what he would like.” He guessed he could call Spock his boyfriend at this point.

“Is your boyfriend Vulcan?” She queried with a raised eyebrow that despite her being a full Vulcan didn’t seem to amount to one of Spock’s signature raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, he is,” Jim smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

Her eyebrow raised even more but she didn’t say anything and instead turned towards a shelf filled with incense, “I believe that any of these will be adequate as well as a box of Vulcan Spiced Tea.” She grabbed a box of tea from another shelf and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he replied also grabbing a box of incense off the shelf. Jim was about to head over to check out when he spotted a teddy bear surrounded by other toys. But what was different about this bear was the large fangs protruding from its mouth. “What is that?” He pointed at the bear.

“That is a sehlat. Their species was native to Vulcan,” she answered. Jim didn’t know if it was all the practice he had gotten with Spock but he could see a sadness in her eyes.

“ _Tushah nash-veh k’du,_ ” he said in Vulcan.

She looked at him with mild surprise before responding, “ _Kaiidth._ ”

They were silent for several moments until the Vulcan woman turned and headed for the cash register. Jim followed but just before he got to the desk he reached out and grabbed the stuffed sehlat, hoping that Spock would like it.

Checked out with his purchases in hand Jim had one more stop to make to get Spock's main Christmas present. The streets were jam-packed with people, but somehow the human persevered and managed to make it into the specialized jewelry store he was looking for. Inside was surprisingly void of people, but Jim could understand why. When he was looking for ideas for Spock's present he had come across a picture of a beautiful sapphire set into a platinum band engraved in gold with the Starfleet command badge. In the description, it said it was made by an Andorian whose family had been making specialized jewelry for hundreds of years.

He was greeted by a well dressed male Andorian who escorted him to the desk of an older female Andorian who smiled as he took a seat in front of him, “Hello, Sir. My name is Tellara. What can I do for you today?”

Jim returned the smile and blushed when he went to answer, “I want to get a necklace made for my boyfriend.”

“Ah I see,” Tellara smiled again. “He must be very special for you to come see us.”

“He really is,” he replied, smiling even wider.

“What would you like the necklace to be?” She began taking tools and metals out of the drawer of her desk.

“I was thinking for the shape to be the Vulcan IDIC, but instead of a traditional red stone in the middle is there a way for you to make it blue and gold?”

“Yes, that can be arranged. Is your boyfriend Vulcan?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“That is wonderful. I hope you two are very happy together. What type of metal would you like the pendant to be made out of?”

“Do you have anything from Vulcan?” He hoped.

Tellara pursed her lips and looked into her drawer, shifting things around for several moments until she must have found what she was looking for. The metal she pulled out was a strange mix of black and grey that Jim had never seen before, “What is that?”

“One of the rarest metals in the universe. It is called Vulcite and was only found in the mountains that housed Vulcan's katric arc,” the andorian handled it with reverence. “If you want the necklace made out of this I must warn you that it will be very expensive. More so than our regular prices.”

Jim didn't even hesitate to agree. He wanted the first Christmas gift he ever gave to Spock to be something special and he knew that if he gave the Vulcan something from his home-world it would be even more so.

“Very well,” she nodded. “It will take me roughly an hour to make. You are free to stay and watch while I work or you may leave and come back.”

With nothing left to do that day Jim decided to watch as Tellara made Spock's gift. Her hands were sure and steady as she used her tools to manipulate the metal to do her bidding and before he knew it the IDIC was taking shape in her hands. After about 45 minutes she declared that the base was done and she was going to move on and manipulate the gemstone. From the other side of her desk, she pulled out a small device that appeared to be some type of laser and a box of precious gems and pulled out a stone that matched the color of his own gold tunic and another that matched Spock's. Jim watched in amazement as Tellara used the laser to manipulate the stones together so that the gold and blue were swirled together into one stone that she then took and set it tightly into the IDIC pendant. For the last step, she had Jim choose a chain and threaded it through the opening at the back before presenting it to the human.

Jim took the necklace in his hands and just stared at the beauty that was the Vulcite morphed into the classic Vulcan symbol and the blue and gold stone fit together perfectly, “Thank you so much. This is perfect."

“It was my pleasure,” Tellara smiled at him. “Would you like me to wrap it up for you?”

“Please.”

After the gift was wrapped and paid for -Tellara wasn't lying when she said it was going to be expensive- Jim made his way back out onto the busy streets of San Francisco and headed back to his apartment. In his opinion, this was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.

**December 24**

On Christmas Eve morning Jim woke up to sound coming from the kitchen accompanied the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee. Getting out of bed he pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a formfitting blue henley before padding barefoot out to the kitchen to see Spock standing in front of the stove making pancakes.

Jim came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's waist, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck, “Good morning.”

"Good morning, _Ashayam_ ,” Spock replied as he continued to cook. “Your coffee is ready and breakfast will be ready in 4.2 minutes.”

“Did you already set the table?” Jim asked as he pulled away.

“Not yet."

"I'll take care of it.”

Breakfast passed once again in companionable silence and once they were done they did the dishes together before settling down on the couch in the living room pressed up against each other.

“What would you like to do today, Jim?” Spock asked as he gently rubbed the nape of the blond's neck.

“I kinda just wanna stay here and relax with you all day. And then we can go out to dinner later before coming back and watch a Christmas movie or something.”

“Then that is what we will do,” the other man replied with a peck on Jim's cheek.

So that was what they did. They spent their time either on the couch watching holovids or in bed talking about this or that. It was possibly one of the best days of Jim's life. He couldn't imagine being as happy as he was with Spock with anyone else. It was as if all his dreams were coming true.

Halfway through the day, Jim decided that he wanted to go somewhere special for dinner so he decided to look up some of the best restaurants in the city. Everything he saw that was five stars didn't seem to have the right fit so he decided to try and find something even more elite and that's when he stumbled upon Quince. It had been in business in San Francisco for over 250 years and had held 3 Michelin stars practically since it had opened. The menu offered diverse selections with local produce and from the pictures had a very romantic atmosphere. It was perfect.

Stealing a few moments away from Spock Jim slipped into the bedroom to place a call. At first, they had said they had been booked solid for the night, but quickly changed their tune when Jim told them not only his name but Spock's as well. After they had saved Earth twice they were both celebrities known throughout the Federation.

When he came back out to the living room Spook looked at him quizzically and Jim gave him the answer he was looking for, “I just made our reservations for dinner at 7. I hope you brought a suit with you."

“I did not. Is there somewhere nearby that I might acquire one?”

“There's a shop about a block away that we can go to.”

“Shall we go now?”

“Sure. Let's just grab our coats first.”

If Jim had known how good Spock was going to look in a suit he would have found a way to make the Vulcan wear one sooner because the sight of him in a well-fitted dress shirt and a suit made Jim's mouth water. Spock must have seen the hungry look in his eyes, because he left his place by the mirror and strode over to Jim, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Tonight, Jim.”

Jim sucked in a breath at those two simple words because he knew what they implied, but he nodded his understanding.

After that Spock went and changed so they could purchase the suit. Then once they got home they would go to the were going to have just enough time to change before they needed to head out for their dinner.

They dressed and readied for dinner quickly and efficiently, so by the time they had to leave they were both dressed to the nines. Spock in his all-black suit with a crisp white dress shit and Jim with his light blue button-down and charcoal suit. More than anything Jim wanted to rip the clothes off of Spock and take him to bed but he wanted to have a proper date and then they could ravish each other for the rest of the night.

The entire ride to the restaurant was silent but as soon as they had settled into the car Spock had taken his hand and was rubbing small circles into the skin. It was both soothing and unsettling. The contact made the sparks shoot through his entire body again, but he could also feel the Vulcan’s arousal adding to his own. So, by the time they made it to the restaurant Jim was a bundle of nerves, but he was determined to have a nice Christmas Eve dinner with his boyfriend.

As soon as they entered Quince they were met by a bubbly young woman who recognized them immediately, “Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, welcome to Quince. If you’ll follow me I’ll show you right to your table.”

They followed her towards the back of the restaurant until they reached a small table that seemed to be in its own little world. Very romantic in Jim’s opinion. One they were seated she promised that their server would be with them momentarily. While they waited Jim looked at Spock in the dim lighting and couldn’t help but think how lucky he as to have this beautiful man share his feelings. Even though they hadn’t spoken about their situation yet Jim knew what he was about to say was right.

“I love you, Spock.”

The Vulcan looked at him and his usually stoic expression cracked as he gave Jim a real smile, “ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular._ ”

Jim smiled at the declaration and was about to say more when the waiter came up and interrupted him. With the mood slightly dampened they ordered their drinks and took a quick moment to look at the menu before putting in their food order as well.

After that, they filled the silence with stories of their lives growing up as well as conversation about the shift and the mood seemed to lighten even more. And when their food came they ate in silence as they had been with an occasional comment. When they were done the waiter came back and offered them a free dessert courtesy of the chef but Jim had waited long enough. He wanted to get Spock naked in his bed.

The air in the car on the ride back to the apartment was filled with tension. Jim knew what was going to happen when they got back, and Jim was more than ready for it. He had been pining after Spock for years and now that he was about to get what he had been dreaming about he was at a loss for words as well as actions.

When they were finally back inside the apartment Spock gently took Jim’s hand and led him into the bedroom. Silently the Vulcan went to work at removing first the human’s clothes and then his own until they were standing naked before each other. Jim took several moments to admire the hard plains and well-toned muscles of his lover’s body, but when he finally dared to look at Spock’s erection the sight took his breath away. It was a light green color, at least eight inches long with double ridges, covered in a think sheen of something. The thought of it going inside of him was more arousing than anything else.

Closing the small space between them Spock locked their mouths together in a kiss that literally took Jim’s breath away. It was filled with passion and lust but through their contact he could feel Spock’s overwhelming emotions of _needwantlove._ Spock gently guided him backward until his legs hit the edge of the bed and the blond fell back unceremoniously.

Jim scooted up on the bed and the Vulcan followed, crawling his way up the bed until he was settled between the other man’s legs. Leaning forward he pressed their mouths together again. This time letting his hands skim lightly over the hard and soft planes of Jim’s body sending sparks and emotion swirling through their contact. That seemed to go on forever until Jim felt slick fingers massaging his opening.

A wanton moan left his lips, “Please, Spock.”

“I will give you anything you want and more,” Spock murmured into his ear.

The fingers probed farther until there were two inside of him stretching him open massaging his prostate. All sorts of moans and wipers were pouring from Jim now. Soon another slick finger joined the first two and it was almost too much. He had never done this with another man before, but he wanted Spock more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

Finally, the fingers withdrew and Spock pulled back to look Jim in the eye, “Are you sure this is what you want, _Ashayam_?”

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Spock. Please.”

Jim could see all the reservation leave Spock’s face and suddenly he felt something much bigger than fingers at his entrance. At first, the sting was almost unbearable, but when Spock was finally buried to the hilt the pain began to fade away. They stayed that way for several moments until the human slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. And that was it. The floodgates opened and Spock began to thrust in earnest until Jim didn’t know where he ended and Spock began. They were two halves of a whole and it was the most perfect thing in the world.

The blond wasn’t going to last long because with each thrust the Vulcan hit his prostate. It was too much, “Spock, m’close.”

The dark-haired man nodded and used up his pace until with one final thrust he came inside his lover, sending Jim spiraling into his own orgasm.

Gently Spock pulled out of him and rolled over next to Jim on the bed. While Jim was blissed out of his mind he barely noticed the other man had left the bed until he felt a warm cloth clean the come off of his stomach and hole. Spock took the cloth back into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later, crawling into the bed next to him and pulling Jim into his arms.

“Sleep, Ashayam. In the morning it will be Christmas,” Spock murmured into his ear.

So they slept.

**December 25**

The next morning Jim woke up to the feeling of Spock rubbing gentle circles on his skin. With a smile he turned to face his lover, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Jim,” Spock gave him a small smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. How about we get dressed and go open presents.”

“I am amenable, but do you not wish to eat breakfast first?”

“We can have breakfast after,” Jim smirked. “I want to see you open your present.”

“Very well. First I believe we need to get out of the bed.”

Jim smirked again and rolled out of Spock’s arms so he could stand up and get dressed. The other man followed suit and soon they were both dressed and making their way out into the living room. But to his utter surprise when he looked out the window there was a layer of snow everywhere. Jim smiled wide and called out, “It really is a white Christmas.”

“Indeed it is,” Spock said as he came to stand next to Jim in front of the tree.

Smile still plastered on his face Jim grabbed the stockings off the fireplace, handing one to Spock before taking a seat on the couch.

“I would like you to open yours first, Jim,” Spock said.

With a smile, Jim started to pull the gifts out of the stocking. The first thing he pulled out was a new paper copy of his favorite book; A Tale of Two Cities. Second, he pulled out a small replica of the _Enterprise_. And finally, he pulled out a framed picture of his and Spock’s command team photo that was taken at the beginning of the five-year mission. Jim ran his fingers over the picture lovingly before staring up at his lover, “Thank you, Spock. I love them.”

“You are welcome, Jim,” Spock replied with a smile.

“Your turn.”

Taking the stocking in hand the first thing Spock grabbed was the box of Vulcan Spiced Tea, then the box of incense, and finally the stuffed sehlat. As he looked at he shalt Jim noticed a fond look on his face. Spock looked up and seemed to sense Jim’s question, “I had a pet sehlat named I’Chaya growing up. He was my constant companion. He died protecting me from a le matya while I was undergoing my _kahs-wan_ in the Vulcan Forge. Thank you, Jim.”

“Of course,” Jim smelled rubbing his fingers against Spock’s.

“I believe it is time for our main presents.”

“Yeah. I’ll grab them,” the blond stood and walked the little ways the tree and grabbed the two small boxed from under the branches before returning to the couch. “I want you to open yours first.”

Spock nodded and took the small box in his hands. Ripping open the paper he came to the box and when he opened the lid there was genuine surprise on his face, “Jim, is this what I believe it to be?”

“Yeah it is,” he replied. “I went to a specialty jewelry maker and she had a block of Vulcite, so I asked her to make this for you. And the stone is a mix of gold and blue like our uniforms. I wanted it to be a representation of your old home and your new one.”

“Jim, I do not know what to say. It is beautiful. I cannot thank you enough.”

“I’m glad that you like it,” Jim smiled again.

“I believe it is your turn now, _Ashayam_.”

“Right,” he said as he picked up the other small box.

Not wasting any time he ripped the paper off and what he saw then made his heart skip a beat. There was no mistaking it. What was sitting in his hand was a ring box. At his silence, Spock got off the couch and knelt down on one knee in front of where Jim was sitting on the couch. Taking the box room his hand the Vulcan opened the box to reveal two platinum bands; one with a thin gold line in the middle and the other with a thin blue line in the same places.

“Jim,” Spock looked at him with pure love written on his face. “I know that our relationship is new but I have loved you for many years and when we touched hands that night I knew that you and I were meant to be together. That feeling when we touch is our minds reaching out to each other trying to tie us to each other. You are my t’hy’la. My friend, my brother, and my lover and I will do anything to keep you by my side forever. So, James Tiberius Kirk, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and bondmate?”

There were tears in Jim’s eyes as he reached out to Spock, “Yes of course. There’s nothing I want more in the universe than to be with you.”

Spock took the ring with the gold band out of the box and placed it on Jim’s finger and then Jim took the other ring and placed it on Spock’s finger, Merry Christmas, Spock.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tushah nash-veh k’du- I grieve with thee  
> Kaiidth - What is is  
> Taluhk nash-veh k’dular - I cherish thee  
> Kahs-wan- Vulcan right of passage to signal maturity


End file.
